Wheeljack's Log
by JazzJumper
Summary: Autobot Wheeljack's log entries spanning from the original Transformer episodes to his unexplained death in TF:TM


# Wheeljack's Log

A Transformers Fanfic By Jazzman

NOTE: This Fanfic is about Wheeljack's various log entries dating back to the 

original Transformers episodes to his unexplained death in Transformers: The Movie. Enjoy!

ENTRY 1 – One day, our leader, Optimus Prime informed us that we were going on a voyage to find a new energy source we can use, I don't know when… Or IF we'll make it back to Cybertron, but we don't have any other choice…

ENTRY 2 – Things don't look to good right now… Apparently, a Decepticon shuttle has followed us from Cybertron… We're ready to engage in battle with them at any moment, but we're vastly outnumbered…

ENTRY 3 – It's really been a while… Apparently, during our battle with the Decepticons, we crashed into a strange planet called "Earth". We were inactive for about four million Earth years, until a volcanic eruption awoke us. I've also noticed our transformations are different from our transformations on Cybertron… We all can transform into these things that I believe are called "Cars"… I'll look into it further when I've got some free time.

ENTRY 4 – After reviewing our situation further, I have found out that the Ark was programmed to repair us if anything happened to us on our voyage. The exact program stated that we were to be repaired in the shape of the dominant species on whatever planet we crashed into. Apparently, the ark thought that these "Cars" were the dominant species. That theory was later proven false when we discovered creatures called "Humans" were the actual dominant species on this planet.

ENTRY 5 – Great news today! I've just gotten permission from Prime to construct three new Autobots! Although I have a slight case of inventor's block, I'm quite sure I'll get over it and make some great new Autobots!

ENTRY 6 – I've done it again! I've come up with the perfect idea for the new Autobots! On Earth, there were prehistoric creatures called "Dinosaurs" they were massive, powerful creatures, but didn't have it all upstairs… I think I can change that, though…

ENTRY 7 – I've got good news and bad news. Bad news first: The Dinobots were completed, but they were uncontrollable. Prime ordered them locked away, never to be released again. Good news: With most of the other Autobots distracted by a Decepticon attack, I worked on the Dinobot's Brain modules, and I was able to control them. Prime was pleased, and allowed the Dinobots to stay online.

ENTRY 8 – Sometimes, some inventions aren't even worth the trouble inventing… Like that accursed Immobilizer, THAT was a bad idea, the Decepticons got a hold of that and we barely survived… And then there was the Negavator… Man, for every good invention, there seems to be a thousand bad ones…

ENTRY 9 – I've done it yet again! I've devised a transforming city! We'll call it "Autobot City". Construction will begin very soon. I actually think I've outdone myself this time!

ENTRY 10 – Construction of Autobot City is going very well, I'm overseeing every aspect so that everything will go according to plan. We've got a lot of Autobot guards in the area, so I'm not worried about Decepticon interference with the construction. If everything goes according to plan, I believe that construction should be finished in about a month or two.

ENTRY 11 – Construction of Autobot City has been completed, but we on Earth have just received word from Cybertron that the Decepticons have driven all Autobot forces off the planet to its two moons, and they need to use Autobot City as a stronghold. I later received another message from Cybertron that Prime was sending down some reinforcements to help fortify the city.

ENTRY 12 – The reinforcements have arrived, and with them, the new leader of the city, Ultra Magnus, who was hand picked by Prime himself, but I have the feeling that he wasn't the right choice… Oh well, who am I to argue, eh?

ENTRY 13 – We've just received word that the forces on Cybertron are in dire straits. They're low on energy and say that they are sending down a shuttle to pick up some of the cities extra energy. The shuttle is due to be here in a few days.

ENTRY 14 – Ultra Magnus has just informed the inhabitants of the city that the shuttle is due tomorrow and that Windcharger and myself are supposed to help load the energy sources onto the shuttle. It's a rough job, but I guess someone's got to do it.

ENTRY 15 – The shuttle is due within the next few minutes… Strange, I hear gunfire… Oh well, its probably just Hot Rod partaking in his daily target practice. Well Windcharger is ready, so we're going to get going now.

This is the last entry in Wheeljack's log…

EPOLOUGE: A scene from Transformers: The Movie. Arcee is seen dragging two Autobot carcasses into a room. The Bodies are those of Wheeljack and Windcharger.


End file.
